1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are in the field of natural language processing, and relate more specifically to programmatic interfaces from natural language expressions.
2. Description of Related Art
Natural language used by human to communicate tends to be contextual and imprecise. To automate natural language processing using computerized methods, certain rules are usually imposed to confine the natural language expressions to a well-defined format. There are several applications that can provide an environment where natural language expressions may be expressed in an unambiguous format. One such application is business rules.
When business services or transactions are automated in a computer system, business rules provide business requirements on the automated system. These requirements dictate what the system should and should not do, or who can provide information to the system and who can request information from the system. However, the process of translating business rules expressed in business language into software components using human software developers tends to be error-prone and time-consuming. Automatic generation of software systems from business rules will save time and avoid the problem of errors that would occur in manual translation.